Remember Me
by Dopplelicious
Summary: Everything she had worked for was what she was soon to die for. Manipulator? Seductress? Loyal or trecharous? Devoted or determained? Either way, she longed to be remembered......


**She knew it was over; fortune, respect, power, all that she had worked for with sheer unfaltering determination that possibly no one else could ever match again. Everything she had worked for was what she was soon to die for; well if you believed that she wasn't already dead! But she promised to herself not to lose her dignity.**

**The knock on her heavy wooden doors was expected; she knew how much of a threat she had became; the peoples "gemma stimata", and she didn't even need to be uncomfortably friendly or a force of fury. In truth, they loved her genuine laugh and somewhat completely spontaneous vibrant outbursts. Not even her quick temper, light giggles turning into dark mocking laughter, sparkling red eyes becoming narrowed and focused, joyful tongue spitting out venom, could make her be hated; after all, weren't all vampires volatile?**

**Gifted with intuition that led to strong unbreakable convictions, she knew death was coming. **

**In truth, she had charmed her way to the top, knowing that all men enjoy what they can never have; just a flirty smile here, a flash of the flesh there, oh, and don't forget the wit and intelligence and ambition, how she had knocked them sideways! **

**Sure, she never was recognised as one of the "great three"; after all, she was a woman, but who manipulated and worked the "divine" lawgivers?**

"**If you focus on the North instead of trying to destroy the werewolves, then you will have more allies to help take the wolves instead of wasting your own guard!" She had whispered eagerly in the ear of Caius, rubbing his neck, wanting him to listen to her.**

**Lets just say, over 100 Northern vampires died in the next 20 years helping with the extermination of the wolves.**

"**I'd kill him. Right now. So he can't tell the rest what we are up to. He must be lying! Once a traitor, always a traitor!" She had urged Aro to have the vampire who smelt strongly of wolf to be torn to pieces, despite the vampire protesting that he had been attacked by a werewolf!**

**She had met the vampire, Gino, before, and his busy hands hadn't left a decent impression.**

"**Don't let the emotion overwhelm you. Be neutral, apathetic to everything and that is how you will move on." She had advised the distraught Marcus on how to get over the death of his beloved Didyme.**

**Before his "zombie" days, Marcus had been extremely grieved, always running away, acting out violently. And a distressed vampire didn't fit in with her "perfect world".**

**A wind of change had began to blow away the webs of contentment. A 100 years had passed since she had first forced her way into the Volturi, making herself some sort of warped heavenly Goddess. **

**Her tantrums became more frequent; lashing out at any one who tried to have some sort of physical contact; she had established herself so why still try to please? She was happy and had everything. Except someone she truly loved.**

**Although, soon enough, seeing as she was no longer the charming seductress, the loyal advisor, the passionate fiery force of the law, the rest of her coven, each in their own way, whether it being because she rejected their advances one too many times, jealousy or simply because they wanted to establish control once more; it wasn't HER coven!**

**So she left to her castle of burgundy bricks in the middle of a forest far North; a 50 year old gift. Filled with humans to keep the place pristine and to satisfy her thirst, she found herself growing dimmer by the day; she needed to have control, to be the "gemma stimata". Not to bide her time until some false charges were imagined up to explain her sudden ungraceful death; surely some avid supporters would protest her unjust death?**

**To ruin her reputation, deem her a traitor, would be best for the prevailing coven.**

**Composing herself, wondering why they had knocked when they could easily have burst through the sturdy doors and dragged her away, she opened the door, greeted by the lean messy haired tracker and the hulking Felix.**

"**Thought of what I've done wrong?" She managed to sound mocking, not a bit afraid.**

**Demetri's red eyes flashed with revenge. "Violet, you are arrested for abandoning your race in their time of need."**

**Violet let out a hysterical laugh. Time of need? The werewolves, the few that remained, were hardly a match for the masses of vampires that remained. Abandoning? Well all signs of hope had gone.**

"**You need to give some petty excuse to why I'll be no more." Violet held her head high, letting her burgundy ragged waves tumble wildly down her tense shoulders. "I'll come quietly."**

**Walking behind the two guards, both once her lapdogs, Violet steadied her mind, knowing that she wasn't giving the Gods a chance to disgrace or demean her; if she was going to die again, this time it would be her way. **

**Pulling out the thin silver lighter, Violet called out to the world; "Remember me! If only for my evasion of the inglorious bastards!" **

**By the time Demetri and Felix had turned around at the insult, they were met by the flaming flower, her ash eyes shut, a serene smirk on her ash lips.**

**Violet always kept her word.**

* * *

"**Is that true?" The newborn Jane had calmed down enough to hear the chilling story be giggled out by Sulpicia, who was doubled over in amusement.**

"**Calling me a liar? Remember me! Ha! As if we could ever forget!" Her almond black eyes bore into Jane, who sat motionless in her mistresses room, as ordered. "Jane remember that ruthless girls story and please copy her? I love to see my husband be grieved by a little harlet!"**

**Jane felt uncomfortable. She had promised to obay orders firstly of her masters, then her mistresses. Plus, Jane didn't want to die.**

"**And I won't be grieving my master." Standing up, Jane left Sulpicia alone, vowing to never become as sadistic as her.**

**However, vows are easily broken.**


End file.
